The Best Team
by Makena Neim
Summary: Though they were all the same person, they fought each other. Though they were all the same person, they differed greatly. That is what made them the best team.


"Hey, Blue!" Purple called exuberantly.

Blue was laying on top of grass drifting out of sleep. He had been watching the clouds until his eyes couldn't hold open any longer. Relaxing his eyes he had let sleep overcome him.

"What time is it?" Blue drowsily asked.

"Almost time to get going into the temple." Green said, his main worry was how Zelda might be doing.

"Yeah, so lets go in there and kick some monster ass!" Red exclaimed. He was, in a way, most like Green. Wanting to finish everything as quickly as possible.

How did these four very unlikely young fellows come to take the title as the heroes of Hyrule? Well, it all began on that rainy day.

It was pouring from the heavens. Young Link was summoned by his friend, and soon to be ruler of Hyrule, Princess Zelda.

"Thank you Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she pulled the green clothed boy into an embrace, "Come quickly, something is not right in the chamber of the Four Sword."

Link followed Zelda quietly into a room with six beautiful maidens. They were the main force to help keep anything disastrous from happening, he was only there in case their talents failed to keep anything unwanted from coming.

Zelda took a spot in front of Link, "Stand back, Link." she said, "I don't want you to be harmed by our magic.

The maidens and Zelda all began to chant. Link watched carefully at the glowing ring in the middle of the circle of girls. He had to be prepared for any mishaps even if they don't happen.

Sadly, a mishap so great happened.

The ring started emitting black smoke and turned a dark color. Link hollered out to Zelda, but he was already too late.

A boy, around Links age, popped up from the frightening ring. The maidens and Zelda stood in complete shock. Link hadn't gotten a chance to see the boy when suddenly the girls began to levitate and some sort of prism was being formed around each and every single one of them.

But Link hadn't moved. He got a clear view of the shadowy figure of himself. Link shook his head in disbelief at his dark form and then reached for his sword and shield and charged at the shadow.

Though that did nothing to the figure. The shadow just snickered at Link's foolishness. By now the prisms had disappeared to another realm. Link watched as the shadow went into the dark circle. It soon went back to its tranquil, light color and Link ran into the light.

He was transported to the Four Sword's Chamber. Link saw the shadow and charged once again. The malicious shadow teased Link and laughed at Link's futile attempts.

Link soon saw the Four Sword.

Maybe his own sword, a hero's sword, might not be able to vanquish the dark fiend, but maybe the Four Sword could help him.

Link pulled the sword out of the statue and made a blow upon the shadow. Immediately the shadow disappeared into another dimension.

But Link didn't feel the sense of pride when he usually defeated tough creatures, nor did he feel drowsy from what should have been a tiring fight. He didn't even feel like doing a happy dance.

He felt confused. Those were the feelings he normally felt when he had won a battle, why wasn't he feeling them.

He turned around to see more replicas of himself, acting out the emotions he should have been feeling. There was one clothed in red making a play-by-play commentary about the fight. A blue one looking exhausted about to take a nap. The the one in purple was going all out in a happy dance.

Link then remembered the legend behind the Four Sword. That the wielder of it is split into four. These hooligans were part of him. And yet, he was fond to finally have companions to help him on his quest.

At first, working together was difficult. Red complained about Purple always being too bubbly, Purple complained about Blue's lack of enthusiasm, and Blue Complained about Red being overactive and possibly ADHD. Green complained about them always slowing down the quest to save the maidens and Princess Zelda and then they would complain back about how he was too wound up and that he needed to relax some.

To be honest, Green worried about saving the girls so dear to the Hyrule Court that he thought that they would never be saved in time. But as he knows it as well as you and I, the four heroes would not have accomplished as much, had it just been Link all alone.

Now let us go back to the present shall we?

It was just before dusk, and the four Links were trying their best to keep quiet. They only need rescue one last person, Princess Zelda.

They crept around corners, able to keep out of sight from the guards keeping watch.

Once they got to the room where the final prism was, they were met with a familiar face.

The shadow figure of Link had returned and made three copies of himself to aide him. The four multicolored Link's stepped into formation and readied themselves for an epic battle.

"You guys ready?" Green asked. He was more than ready.

"Let's show these shadows what we're made of!" Red said, ready to pounce.

"I'm so giddy with excitement I can barely contain myself!" Purple dreamily said while holding a death-glare.

"The sooner, the better. Right?" Blue said, as the eight Links began to fight.

Though they were all the same person, they fought each other. Though they were all the same person, they differed greatly. That is what made them the best team.

* * *

**Just a little somethin' somethin' that I made up out of boredom. I don't expect it to be the best, but definitely not the worst. Teamwork is awesome, but sucks at times... Like with school projects.**


End file.
